Uchiha Ways To Thanks
by Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer
Summary: Jadi itu panggilanku sekarang? Penjahat bertaraf internasional huh?" desis Sasuke ketika dia membungkuk di depan sang Kazekage dan berbisik tepat di telinganya. SasuGaa. Shounen ai. Special for fujoshi's independence day


Autor's Notes:

-Mengandung shounen ai

-No Pairing, tapi agak-agak SasuGaara sedikit, er.. Agak banyaklah

-Time line ancur, malahan ga nyangkut ke cerita canon. Hasil renungan author abal yang kelebihan hormon fujoshi

-Spesial for Fujoshi independence day

-Komentar, kritikan dan saran yang membangun sangat dinantikan. Ingat no flame today

-Happy Reading

Keterangan:

"Speak" berbicara

'Mind' berfikir dalam hati

Sumarry:

"Jadi itu panggilanku sekarang? Penjahat bertaraf internasional huh?" desis Sasuke ketika dia membungkuk di depan sang Kazekage dan berbisik tepat di telinganya. SasuGaa. Shounen ai. Spesial for fojoshi's independence day

***

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**UCHIHA WAYS TO THANKS © LOVELY LUCIFER**

***

"Diplomasi yang menyebalkan!" maki seorang gadis berkuncir empat sambil berdiri dari kursinya, "Kankuro, cepatlah kau beranjak dan tarik Gaara dari Kage menyebalkan itu. Apa perlu aku mengipasimu sampai ke kaki Gaara?" lanjut Temari galak, dia mendelik pada adik lelakinya yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya. Lalu secepat perkataannya, gadis itu mendorong pemuda berbaju serba hitam itu menuju adiknya yang lain, yang masih dipaksa mengobrol di ruang diplomasi walaupun rapat sudah dinyatakan berakhir sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

"Cih." hanya satu kata yang dikeluarkan Kankuro, tapi cukup sukses membuatnya ditendang kakak perempuannya maju dan hanya berhenti tepat ketika dia menabrak pengawal Kage dari Mizugakure.

"Kazekage-sama, kita harus segera ke penginapan." Kankuro berbicara pada adiknya setelah memberikan anggukan alakadarnya tanda permintaan maaf pada pengawal yang dia tabrak barusan, "Permisi, Mizukage-sama." lanjutnya sambil menarik Gaara pergi.

"Mengapa kau lama sekali? Temari sudah mengomel dari tadi." protes Kankuro ketika mereka berdua berjalan menuju kakak sulung mereka yang berdiri di pintu depan sambil merapikan kipas besar di bahunya.

Objek yang diajak Kankuro berbicara tak menjawab, bahkan bergumam 'hn,' pun tidak. Membuat si kakak lelaki hanya bisa menghempas nafas dan mengelus dada. Punya adik terlalu _cool_ dan perhitungan dalam berbicara memang terkadang menjadi cobaan bagi dia yang biasa saja.

"Ayo cepat sedikit jalanmu, atau Temari bisa mengipasi kita kembali ke Suna," kata si kugutsu master itu sambil menarik jubah Kage adiknya ketika dia tertatap Temari yang memasang wajah masam.

"Aku heran bagaimana kau bisa tahan berunding dengan para Kage sombong sok kuasa itu, Gaara. Aku yang mendengarnya saja sudah ingin merobek mulut mereka. Dasar tua bangka." kalimat panjang Temari langsung menyambut kedua pemuda Sabaku itu ketika mereka mencapainya.

Mata sea-green Gaara melirik sedikit, "Itu pekerjaanku, Temari." katanya tanpa intonasi. Membuat Kankuro dan Temari berpandangan.

Ketiga saudara itu keluar dari gedung pertemuan dan berjalan menuju ke penginapan ketika seorang shinobi menabrak jatuh Kankuro.

"Hei, lihat-lihat kalau berjalan." bentak Kankuro.

"Maaf, saya terburu-buru, saya..." dan mata shinobi itu terbelalak ketika dia tertatap Gaara, "...anda Kazekage-sama?"

Kankuro dan Temari langsung bergerak merapat ke arah adiknya, memberikan kesan bahwa Kazekage mereka terlindungi.

"Saya tidak tahu informasi ini penting tidak, kami sudah diperintahkan untuk tutup mulut. Tapi mungkin hanya anda satu-satunya Kage yang belum mengetahui berita ini." si shinobi menghentikan kalimatnya, memberi waktu pada tiga pasang mata sea-green untuk menilai kesungguhannya. "Ada desas-desus yang mengatakan kalau Sasuke Uchiha sudah tiba di desa ini."

Mata Temari membelalak kaget dan Kankuro mengumpat dengan kalimat yang kedengaran seperti 'Dasar para tua bangka sialan,'

Membuat si Shinobi mundur dengan gerakan difensif atas respon tidak terduga itu.

"Er... Saya..."

"Terima kasih informasinya. Ini sangat membantu kami. Ayo Temari, Kankuro, Kita ke penginapan," kata Gaara sambil berjalan mendahului kedua kakaknya. Meninggalkan Shinobi tadi dengan wajah yang tadinya waspada menjadi melongo.

"Ya, terima kasih, kami permisi," Temari membungkuk sedikit dan berlari menyusul adiknya, diikuti oleh Kankuro yang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

***

"Cih."

Suara derak menggema ketika si sulung Sabaku berinisiatif mengalihkan kekesalannya dengan menghantam tembok kayu penginapan dengan tinjunya.

Kankuro menjaga jarak, tapi dia dengan cerobohnya bergumam, "Jangan membuat kas Suna harus mengeluarkan dana lebih untuk ganti rugi ini, Temari."

Mata sea-green si gadis berkuncir empat mendelik. Dan Kankuro langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Jadi bagaimana Gaara? Jujur saja, aku tidak menduga kalau kau akan membela Sasuke di rapat tadi. Tapi masalahnya, jika terjadi pertarungan di sini. Aku tidak yakin kalau Sasuke tidak akan menyerang kita. Berbahaya sekali jika kita dalam posisi yang dimusuhi para tua bang-er maksudku para Kage, sekaligus Sasuke dan Akatsuki." kata Temari sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke meja.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, Temari. Jika benar Sasuke menyerang, pastikan kita berada di posisi netral. Satu kebencian hanya akan menimbulkan kebencian yang lain," kata Gaara pelan, matanya meredup sedikit, membuat kedua kakaknya saling berpandangan tidak enak. "Sekarang kalian istirahatlah." lanjut pemuda berambut merah itu ketika dia berjalan ke arah pintu untuk menatap onsen terbuka yang terhampar di bawah sinar bulan.

Sunyi beberapa saat.

"Naruto pasti akan berterima kasih sekali jika dia mengetahui keputusanmu." kata Kankuro sambil menepuk pundak adiknya. Setelah itu, dia dan kakak perempuannya beranjak dari kamar Gaara.

Si Kazekage muda menghempas nafasnya. Setelah dua kakaknya meninggalkan kamar, hanya suara jangkrik dari arah luar yang bermain di telinganya. Lalu dengan gerakan perlahan tangan putihnya membuka jubah Kage lepas, dilanjutkan dengan seragam tempurnya yang berwarna cokelat kemerahan.

Gaara berjalan ke arah onsen hanya dengan selembar handuk putih melilit pinggangnya. Tak lama benda lembut itu terhampar di sebongkah batu ketika pemiliknya sudah menyamankan diri dengan mata terpejam di dalam permandian air panas.

***

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan padaku atau kau memang punya kebiasaan memandangi orang mandi tanpa mencoba menyembunyikan diri?" pertanyaan meluncur dari bibir si pemuda rambut merah setelah lima menit penuh dia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di seberangnya, menatapnya dengan Sharingan yang menyala-nyala dengan sangat tidak sopan.

Gaara akhirnya membuka mata sea-greennya, menatap sebal pada Sasuke yang duduk dengan gaya serampangan di atas patung air mancur yang berbentuk abstrak.

"Selamat malam, Kazekage-sama." si pemuda Uchiha berambut raven menyerigai seolah dia seekor serigala yang siap menerkam mangsanya. Ya mangsanya yang berambut merah dan sedang mandi di malam hari di bawah sinar bulan layaknya bidadari berkelamin pria.

Si Kazekage menahan diri untuk tidak memutar matanya, "Selamat malam, penjahat bertaraf internasional," jawab Gaara tanpa intonasi, sengaja mencari kalimat yang paling mengesalkan si Uchiha muda. Melupakan kalimatnya sendiri yang menegaskan pada Kankuro kalau Suna berada di posisi netral. Seharusnya Gaara ingat kalau dia dan Sasuke memang bukan teman baik. Bukankah terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah ketika kisruh di ujian Chunin. Dan tidak ada kenangan manis di sana. Jadi buat apa berbasa-basi segala.

Bibir Sasuke berkedut sedikit, jelas-jelas dia tidak suka. Dengan sekali lompatan mulus kaki jenjangnya menapak turun dan berjalan menuju si pemuda rambut merah yang memainkan air panas dengan tangannya.

Sasuke berdiri menjulang di depan Gaara, memasang wajah paling sangarnya, berdiri dengan memusatkan chakranya di kaki, di atas air yang masih beriak karena dicipratkan oleh si pemuda berambut merah yang memasang wajah tak perduli.

"Jadi itu panggilanku sekarang? Penjahat bertaraf internasional huh?" desis Sasuke ketika dia membungkuk di depan sang Kazekage dan berbisik tepat di telinganya.

Jeda sesaat.

onyx meet sea-greens.

Lalu satu percikan air menerpa wajah si Uchiha sebagai jawaban, berasal dari tangan Gaara yang seolah tidak nyaman dengan posisi mereka yang terlalu dekat.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dalam satu kedipan, dan Sharingan kembali aktif dengan bentuk lebih sempurna, "Kau tidak dalam posisi yang bisa membuatmu bertindak sesukamu, Kazekage-sama," lanjut Sasuke dengan mengancam, kusanagi miliknya telah teracung dan bertengger di leher Gaara, "Tidak banyak pasir di sini. Dan aku bisa membuatmu gosong dengan Chidori di dalam onsen ini bahkan sebelum kau menggerakkan seujung jari."

Seringai tipis di bibir pemuda Sabaku terkembang seolah dia meragukan kalimat Sasuke. Rasa dingin besi tempa di kulitnya, ancaman, serta aura pembunuh yang ditimbulkan si Uchiha muda sama sekali tak membuatnya berubah ekspresi. Mata sea-greennya tetap menatap menantang pada sharingan tanpa berkedip. Tak gentar pada genjutsu-nya.

Jeda lagi. Hanya asap mengepul dari sumber air panas yang berani bermain diantara mereka. Karena sepertinya jangkrik yang tadi bernyanyipun sudah memilih tutup mulut.

"Tak takut mati rupanya," gerutu Sasuke. Kusanaginya hanya mengiris perisai pasir di leher si pemuda berambut merah. Sama sekali tak menimbulkan darah. Padahal Ichibi sudah enyah. Tapi rupanya pelindung itu masih berfungsi.

"Aku sudah pernah mengalami kematian, dan rasanya sama sekali tidak buruk." jawab Gaara dengan sama datarnya seperti kalimatnya yang lalu.

Jeda lagi.

Sasuke diam seolah sedang berfikir, dan Gaara menunggu.

"Tentu saja," tanggap pemuda Uchiha itu seolah mengiyakan. Dan dalam satu gerakan cepat, kusanagi sudah aman dalam sarungnya dan terlempar ke sisi kolam. Lalu saat berikutnya jubah Akatsuki dan kimono putih serta celana hitamnya ikut menyusul kusanagi dan mendarat mulus di sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya si rambut merah ketika satu riakan besar air panas menyambut Sasuke yang meluncur ke dasar permandian dan menyamankan diri di sebelahnya.

"Penjahat bertaraf internasionalpun perlu mandi," jawab si pemuda Uchiha asal saja sambil bersandar ke sisi kolam dan menatap hamparan langit di atasnya.

Gaara menelengkan kepala merahnya sedikit, "Tentu saja," tanggapnya tak perduli, tak mau repot-repot memikirkannya lebih jauh.

Setelah itu sunyi lagi. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara jangkrik yang sudah mulai bernyanyi lagi dan benturan air dari pancuran berbentuk abstrak di depan sana.

"Kau benar-benar sudah bergabung dengan Akatsuki?" tanya si rambut merah tanpa menoleh, mata sea-greennya terpaku pada tangannya yang memainkan asap mengepul.

Sasuke yang menoleh, tak menyangka akan diajak bicara terlebih dahulu. Karena sejauh yang dia kira, Gaara bukan orang ingin tahu urusan orang lain. Apakah menjabat sebagai Kazekage sudah merubahnya lebih sosial? Kalau memang begitu, artinya jika Naruto berhasil mencapai cita-citanya, dia akan menjadi orang yang sangat menyebalkan sekali.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Sasuke dingin seolah tidak mau memberikan keterangan lebih.

Lalu jeda lagi. Kesunyian sedikit terusik oleh kaki putih si pemuda Uchiha yang muncul dan tenggelam dalam rangka kurang kerjaan.

"Kau sudah berubah ya," Sasuke kembali berbicara. Kali ini benar-benar menoleh pada sosok di sampingnya. Menelitinya dari kepala hingga bagian yang tertutup air panas dan uap.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Gaara, sengaja mengopi kalimat terakhir si pemuda Uchiha dengan berani, tapi efek tidak perdulinya gagal ditangkap, karena saat berikutnya dia menambahkan, "Kau juga begitukan?"

"Ya, waktu merubah semua orang. Kau, aku, Naruto, Neji, kakakku, kakakmu, juga semua orang." kata Sasuke sambil mengibas tangannya yang masih menampung air, menimbulkan riak tidak perlu.

Gaara mengangguk saja.

"Tapi perubahanmu jelas sekali. Kau tidak akan setenang ini dulu. Apakah ini pengaruh Ichibi yang sudah dikeluarkan dari tubuhmu?" tanya si pemuda berambut jabrik penasaran.

"Sepertinya tidak"

"Jadi?"

"Jika kau bertanya ini hanya untuk mencari tahu apakah Naruto akan bernasib sama denganku jika Kyuubi diestrak, sejujurnya aku tidak tahu." kata Gaara seolah terganggu dengan pembahasan tidak penting ini.

Sasuke menyerigai, tidak menangkap nada tak suka dari kalimat pemuda di sebelahnya, atau memang dia punya kemampuan untuk membuat sebal lawan bicaranya, entahlah.

"Jadi kau berubah karena alasan sendiri?"

Mata sea-green Gaara melirik jengah, "Bukankah kau yang mengatakan kalau waktu mengubah semua orang,"

"Untuk kasusmu tetap waktu, bukan seseorang?"

Dahi tanpa alis pemuda berambut merah mengernyit.

"Desas-desus yang mengatakan kalau kau berubah karena Naruto?"

Gaara menghempas nafas, lalu pemuda itu mengangkat bahu telanjangnya, "Bisa jadi," tanggapnya seadanya. Tak menanyakan bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bisa memasang telinga pada kabar angin tak penting seperti ini. Bukannya sebagai missing-nin yang sudah membunuh kakaknya dan bergabung dengan Akatsuki, seharusnya dia punya banyak hal yang harus diurusi?

Dan tanggapan dari kepala raven pemuda Uchiha itu adalah anggukan ambigu yang entah berarti mengerti atau menerima saja.

Lalu sunyi lagi.

"Pertarungan kita belum selesaikan?" suara Sasuke terdengar lagi ketika tangannya membentuk pusaran air kecil di sampingnya.

"Belum," giliran yang Gaara mengiyakan saja, dan pemuda itu merubah posisinya untuk duduk lebih tegak. Memperlihatkan otot dadanya yang terbentuk dari latihan bertahun-tahun menyandang guci besar yang pasti berat sekali.

"Aku adalah orang pertama yang membuatmu merasakan sakit dan mengeluarkan darah. Benarkan?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Benar."

"Walaupun Naruto yang mengalahkanmu dan menyadarkanmu." lanjut Sasuke entah apa maksudnya.

Gaara tidak menanggapi.

"Jadi, apakah pertarungan kita berarti sesuatu bagimu?"

"Tidak,"

"Baguslah," komentar Sasuke pelan.

Sunyi lagi.

"Bagian mana?"

"Apa?"

"Ah, sebelah sini," kata si pemuda berambut raven ketika tangan putihnya terulur untuk menyentuh dada si bungsu Sabaku, "Aku melukaimu di sebelah sini dulu. Bekasnya masih ada."

"Ja..."

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Naruto, selamat malam, Kazekage-sama. Terima kasih untuk pembelaanmu terhadapku di depan para Kage itu. Lain kali saja aku mengambil nyawamu." dalam sekali gerakan cepat Sasuke menarik mundur tangannya dan ganti melingkarkan tangannya yang lain di pinggang Gaara. Lalu bibirnya mengecup pelan dan menjelajah di dalam mulut sang Kazekage cepat sekali.

Mata sea-green Gaara membelalak, tapi sebelum otaknya sempat memerintahkan dirinya untuk bertindak, menit berikutnya, secepat semuanya dimulai, Sasuke telah lenyap. Meninggalkan si pemuda berambut merah terengah-engah dengan wajah campuran antara kehabisan nafas, marah dan kepanasan.

"Uchiha sialan, kubunuh kau..!"

Teriakan murka menggema ketika tsunami pasir menghantam onsen dengan ganas dan mengangetkan seantaro Negara Besi.

***

Fin

***

Author's note lagi:

ABAAALLLLL, apa-apaan cerita ini. Cacat.

Ya sudah ripyu jika berkenan. Happy fujoshi's independence day..! \\(^.^)//


End file.
